The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in testing software. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to automating regression testing of software that has been changed.
A common practice in software development is to test newly developed software for errors, also known as bugs. At times, fully developed and tested software, which runs without any errors, will be changed/upgraded. These changes/upgrades often cause new errors to occur. These new bugs/errors are known as “regressions”. Thus, testing for errors that are caused by these changes is known as regression testing.